


Working Together

by starrnobella



Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Co-workers, Gen, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Roll-A-Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Agent Bellatrix Lestrange prefers working alone, but tonight, Director Fury is giving her no other choice but to have a partner. COMPLETE
Relationships: Bellatrix Lestrange & Natasha Romanoff
Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972084
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Working Together

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for the Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Roll A Thon - Villian round. My dice roll was Bellatrix and Co-workers. I got to choose my second character from the Marvel round.
> 
> This is the little adventure that I was able to come up with, and I'm aware that it's not finished. However, this is where my muse felt it best to stop because I didn't have all the details that I was in need of to make this a longer fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
~starr

"_Agent Lestrange, please report to the briefing room. We need to discuss the details of your next mission."_

Bellatrix rolled her eyes as she pushed herself away from her desk. A small part of her wished they would have just sent an automated message through the mobile device they forced her to carry, but never seemed to use for anything important. Anytime they had something important to say; they used that blasted intercom system that she still couldn't understand. This mission better is here the last one. She could hear London calling her name.

If this wasn't the mission to send her home, then she could see some much-needed vacation time coming her way. Not that her bosses would enjoy that.

"_Black Widow, please report to the briefing room."_

"What the hell do they need her for?" Bella mumbled to herself, making her way down the hall. "They better not be saddling me with a partner for this damn mission."

Rounding the corner, she saw Natasha heading into the briefing room with a smile on her face. Bellatrix sighed and hung her head. This was going to be a long meeting if her feelings beforehand were any indications.

She stopped outside the room and took a deep breath as she forced a smile onto her face. "Let's do this," she whispered, making her way in the door and finding a seat around the large conference table.

Deciding it was best for her to sit on the opposite side of the table from Natasha, Bellatrix sat down and scooted into the table. She spun her chair back and forth a few times as she waited for Director Fury to come into the room.

There was an awkward silence that settled over the room as they waited for the director. Bellatrix watched as Natasha fumble with her mobile device and looked around. Apparently, she wanted to be anywhere but here as well.

"Good, you're both here," the voice announced as Fury walked into the briefing room. "I know this situation isn't ideal, and the two of you prefer to work alone, but this mission requires skills that both of you have that our other agents don't."

"What's the mission?" Natasha asked, readjusting herself in her chair as she leaned onto her elbows on the table.

"An armed assassin of the magical variety got loose from prison in London," Fury replied. "We have an idea of their general whereabouts that you can read on the jet on the way, but we don't know where he's headed next, and that's what you two need to do."

"Do you have a name?" Bellatrix asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"All of that information can be found in these files," he answered, handing each of them a folder. "The jet takes off in fifteen."

Turning quickly on his heel, he left the two of them alone. Bellatrix and Natasha looked at one another and shrugged.

"Looks like we will be working together," Natasha said, pushing herself away from the table and standing up from her chair. She extended a hand in Bella's direction. "I look forward to working with you."

Bella looked at the hand offered to her and contemplated not taking it, but she knew that that wasn't the best idea for this new adventure. Smiling slyly, she reached out and took Natasha's hand. "The pleasure is all mine. We've got a jet to catch."


End file.
